


[podfic] the summer is ended and we are not saved

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ryan Has Weird Kinks And That's Okay, exploitation of the holy water gun for fic purposes, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Ryan drops the holy water gun with a shout and stumbles back, fueled by blind panic as he turns and sprints past their sleeping bags for the attic door.Behind him, he hears Shane sigh almost calmly despite his flesh still burning. “Don't— C’mon, seriously, do we really have to make this a whole thing— You've seen horror movies, you know how this is gonna—” Apparently still annoyed, he breaks off, and the door in front of Ryan slams shut on its own.Ryan skids to a stop and reaches for the knob, rattling it ineffectively. “Shit, shit,shit—”“So many horror movies,” Shane says, voice much closer now, and Ryan spins around. “I’m just saying, can we not make this a thing right out of TV Tropes, you know, that’s just boring for both of us.”





	[podfic] the summer is ended and we are not saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the summer is ended and we are not saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943962) by [anarchetypal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchetypal/pseuds/anarchetypal). 



  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nnj4yd4ir9tupwq/the%20summer%20is%20ended%20and%20we%20are%20not%20saved.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 12:42 / 12.2MB

[podbook courtesy of bessyboo](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/the%20summer%20is%20ended%20and%20we%20are%20not%20saved.m4b)  
m4b / 12:42 / 5.5MB 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to bessyboo for making the podbook!


End file.
